Walter's World (2013)
Walter's World was held on October 6, 2013. The show was highlighted by Walter P. Wiley going toe-to-toe with DEFAULT, Sheamus defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Razor Ramon, and J-Pac putting the WWE Championship on the line in a Hell in a Cell match against Ricardo Diaz, Eddie Guerrero, and the winner of a match-up between Carlito and Rob Van Dam. __TOC__ Background It's no secret that the father-son relationship between Walter P. Wiley and DEFAULT has been a rocky one. Certainly things were only made worse two years ago when DEFAULT captured the World Heavyweight Championship from his pops at the ECW: Walk Of Shame event. But this time, there are no belts on the line. Only pride. This match-up came about following In Me Arse, which saw Walter attempt to convert his powerful offspring to the WPW and bring the World title to the group through dirty tactics. But the purity in DEFAULT's heart, along with the support of his Uncle Winslow, led him to reject the Wiley patriarch's assistance. In turn, Walter deliberately cost his son the match and championship. At Walter's World, these members of the facial-haired familia will go head to head, hat to hat. The anticipation is literally...excuse me for just a moment. We've just received an official statement straight from the desk of Commissioner Walter P. Wiley, telling us to say that DEFAULT may have the Funny-5 in his arsenal but the only thing funny will be the way he is left in a total state of ass-kickedness...is that even a word? Ahem, furthermore Walter is a wonderful boss and we should all be very grateful to have a boss as cool and (sigh) undeniably sexy as him. Razor Ramon has been biding his time for the perfect moment to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, waiting to catch a champion off guard and prone. However, Razor has grown irritated of watching the Brogue Bully World Champion, Sheamus, finish his opponents with a move that he feels he perfected. Sheamus caught wind of this and attempted to show Razor that he has more ways than one of defeating his opponents by delivering a Brogue Kick straight to the mouth of The Bad Guy, breaking his favorite toothpick in the process. With that, Razor declared that he would use his Money in the Bank opportunity to challenge the lobster head for the World Heavyweight Championship. It's the High Cross versus the Razor's Edge at Walter's World. In what was easily considered match of the night at In Me Arse, J-Pac ended the championship reign of Ricardo Diaz by pinning the Big Show, both gaining retribution for his loss to Show at The Fest and capturing the title. The Infinity Kid stated that this victory marks the true beginning of the calendar year that he will claim ownership over. In a cocaine-induced tirade, Diaz pointed out that J-Pac never pinned him to win the championship and issued a rematch for the gold at Walter's World. Also at In Me Arse, Eddie Guerrero defeated Carlito with assistance from RVD to earn a shot at the belt. Walter made it clear that he wanted this show to be the biggest show in the history of SvR06 and added two other ingredients to the match. For one, the winner of a Carlito and RVD match-up held earlier in the evening will battle for the belt as well. In addition to that, the high stakes championship bout will be contested inside the confines of the towering Hell in a Cell. At Diaz's Fuck Fest VIII, Carlito successfully defended his WWE Championship against Rob Van Dam. For an entire year, RVD did not appear in SvR06. That was until last month's In Me Arse event, where we saw the high high flyer make his return as a surprise guest referee. At Walter's World, these two rivals will compete for an opportunity to enter the four-man Hell in a Cell match for J-Pac's WWE Title and to officially put their rivalry to rest. After the shocking decimation of Chewbacca at In Me Arse, Vigo the Carpathian looks to prove himself as the most powerful entity in SvR06 by taking on some of the most dominant forces he can find. Since fusing with The Undertaker, Vigo has become more powerful than anyone could have possibly imagined. The only drawbacks for him so far have been the strange urges to survive solely on mustard and to kidnap people in limousines. The Big Show may have come up short in his last match, but after a month of nonstop training with a Shake Weight, Show's honey-baked ham sized fist cannot be denied. It's also possible that it's tumorous. Nevertheless, the World's Largest Athlete will go head to head with Carpathia's Most Fashionable Ruler in a ground-shaking grapple at Walter's World. At In Me Arse, Walter relieved Goldust and Count Out of their WPW duties after three loyal years. The duo lost their WWE Tag Team Titles at that event to the Justice Bros, and as if that wasn't enough, Walter has placed Count Out in a match against Tajiri for the Intercontinental Championship. To make matters worse, Walter has ruled that the match will be contended with no count out. At a show entitled Walter's World, things do not bode well for any of Walter's enemies. At Diaz's Fuck Fest IX, The Pranksters lost the psychological edge over their opponents along with their tag team title belts subsequently. After channeling the spirit of Demolition at In Me Arse, the duo have earned themselves a rematch against current champions Kane Paul and Coach D, Feel the Burn. With synergy back on their side, will The Pranksters manage to recapture their lost belts? Or will they once again fall to the unlikely, yet effective, champions? At Macho Man Memorial Day Madness, Macho Man acquired the United States Championship in a controversial manner. Dusty Rhodes and Winslow J. Wiley technically exited the steel cage first, albeit by temporarily liquefying and sliding through the bars. As there always must be a true winner, these three competitors will square off with the title on the line at Walter's World. With the United States Champion defending against the World's Greatest American Hero and the American Dream, this match will be more red, white, and blue than Uncle Sam's underpants. At In Me Arse, The Justice Bros proved that crime doesn't pay and captured the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the other hand, JBL and DCR failed to earn a tag title shot in a Tables match against The Pranksters. JBL proclaimed that he has already climbed the corporate ladder and has no need for trinkets like title belts, a statement that didn't seem to sit well with associate DCR. As Dynamite Derek laughed off JBL's words, Super Sheik rashly issued a challenge to the duo: a Ladder match for with the WWE Tag Team Titles on the line. To add even more fuel to the fiery situation, the team of Y2Jindrak decided to toss their hat into the ring by stating that they've been gone in Rio de Janeiro battling the greatest teams in the world. Now they've returned to dethrone the new champions. Sheik, JBL, and Jericho bickered among each other while Dynamite Derek and DCR left to go play Mario Party. Nevertheless, these three hungry teams will battle it out atop an exaggeratedly tall ladder with the WWE Tag Team Championship belts hanging high above the ring at Walter's World. Results It was assumed that Walter's World would be one of the most unique events ever held in SvR06 history. But nobody could have imagined that it would very well change the landscape of the entire company. Kicking things off, Carlito took on RVD in his return match with the winner advancing to the WWE Championship Hell in a Cell match later in the evening. Though a competitive, back-and-forth match-up in the early goings, RVD learned the hard way that smoking weed and eating Cheetos is not exactly the best way to train for your comeback. In a match intended to settle a score from Macho Man Memorial Day Madness, Macho Man put his United States Title up for grabs against Dusty Rhodes and Winslow J. Wiley in a Triple Threat match. Through perseverance and determination, Winslow J. Wiley managed to score the victory and reclaim the United States Championship. Count Out, with partner Goldust in his corner, defended his Intercontinental Championship against former ally Tajiri, with WPW figurehead Commissioner Walter P. Wiley accompanying him. Count Out did every thing in his power to get counted out, despite Walter barring it from the match. Though he tried his best to fight through this unfavorable stipulation, Tajiri's flurry of kicks was too much for the Time-challenged Transylvania. WPW kicked off their night strong by bringing the Intercontinental belt back into their grasp. The Pranksters, channeling the power of classic tag teams, defeated Common Bonds in a Tables match at In Me Arse. Naturally, the duo appeared clad as Dudleyville's Bubba Ray and D-Von for their rematch against Feel the Burn. It may have been the jeers from the disgusted audience in response to Prankster Skates's choice of face paint. It may have been when Prankster Skates tried to win them back by singing Al Jolsen's "Mammy". Or it might have just been the steel chair that Kane Paul cracked over the head of Skates while the referee was indisposed. Regardless, The Pranksters once again failed to defeat the formidable combination of Coach D and Kane Paul. In another attempt to prove his dominance over SvR06, Vigo the Carpathian challenged Big Show in a contest of Biblical proportions. Big Show started the match off in a big way by landing his patented knockout punch on The Sorrow of Moldavia. However, Vigo managed to kick out with great force and mounted a massive upturn for the remainder of the bout. Following two earth-shattering "Now We Become One" Chokeslams, Vigo finished off his 500 pound adversary. Now with three of the most powerful forces under his belt, the question remains: can anyone put an end to Vigo the Carpathian's undefeated streak? Common Bonds made their way to the ring before their WWE Tag Team Title Ladder match to host a Walter-requested Kiss Cam, apparently due to the lack of lesbian kissing on Walter's World. JBL specified that he would not tolerate the sight of any sisters kissing sisters. However, it may have been a welcome alternative to what he received instead. The camera panned to King of the Ring Wilson Fisk's private box where he sat with associate Alistair Smyth. Before Kingpin had time to be repulsed by the thought of the idea, Smyth planted a smackeroo on the unwilling mouth of his employer. JBL grimaced, exclaiming, "That looked like two snakes playin' jump rope!" The Justice Bros had their belts held high in a Ladder match when they faced off against both Common Bonds and Y2Jindrak. The three teams through caution to the wind until they all appeared to have nothing left in the tank. With his last ounces of energy, Mark Jindrak ascended the ladder and retrieved the championship belts for he and his teammate. Jericho quickly snatched his belt away and took all the glory as a brutalized Jindrak followed behind him. Razor Ramon cashed in his Money in the Bank opportunity to challenge Sheamus for the World Heavyweight Championship. While the bout was evenly matched at first, both competitors began to look sluggish as the match-up carried on. The two traded punches before Sheamus hit a spine-quivering Irish Curse Backbreaker on The Bad Guy. However, rather than make the cover, Sheamus toppled to the mat and the referee was left with no choice but to count out both opponents. The two were dragged from the ring, as they remained unresponsive for many hours. When Sheamus finally awoke, he sat straight up and proclaimed, "I was roofied, fella!" In the WWE Championship Hell in a Cell, J-Pac defended his title against Ricardo Diaz, Eddie Guerrero, and new addition Carlito. The bout inevitably made its way to the top of the cell, where a misstep saw J-Pac tumble from the top all the way to the floor. Carlito, being the savvy competitor he is, snuck over and covered the immobilized champion. Eddie Guerrero, in a last minute attempt to make the save, dove from the top of the cell. Unfortunately, Latino Heat overshot his target and crashed into the Spanish announce table. With that, Carlito recaptured the WWE Championship he claimed he never lost while putting The Year of J-Pac on hold. In the final bout of the evening, Walter P. Wiley went toe to toe with the fruit of his shriveled loins, DEFAULT, in a no holds barred grudge match. With rage surely building within DEFAULT, Walter unwisely fiddled with DEFAULT's beard. This sent a barrage of claws in Walter's direction with DEFAULT unloading on his father in all corners of the arena. Without a single ounce of offense, Walter appeared to be finished as DEFAULT hoisted him up for the Funny-5. At that very moment, the unthinkable happened. The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar pounced into the ring. After a brief staredown, Lesnar took DEFAULT to the ground and delivered an onslaught of MMA-style strikes. Bruised and battered, DEFAULT was handed over for Walter to score the three count. WPW has a new enforcer. And his name is Brock Lesnar.